<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She brings me love by eyeofdionysus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050691">She brings me love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeofdionysus/pseuds/eyeofdionysus'>eyeofdionysus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:49:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeofdionysus/pseuds/eyeofdionysus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the song ‘She brings me love’ by Bad Company.</p>
<p>Song lyrics are in italics.</p>
<p>Fluff, I think？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>She brings me love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sam sits quietly and patiently watching as you finish the stitches on Dean's arm. He brings his glass to his lips and closes his eyes as the amber gold burns slightly on his throat. When his eyes open you're sitting in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You're getting ready to clean the cut near his eye. You give him a small apologetic smile as you know it’s going to sting. Your hand moves to tuck his hair behind his ear and out of the way. The small touch makes him shiver.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sometimes I get a feeling,</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Deep in my soul</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Sometimes I get a feeling,</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I just can't control</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Sometimes I get a feeling,</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Deep in my heart</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He keeps his eyes closed while you work, breathing in your scent, relishing the calm it brings</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It's such a feeling that I know we'll never part</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>She brings me love, love, I know it's all that I need.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's tried to hide his feelings from you for so long but he just can't anymore. The way you are so gentle and dare he say loving in the way you touch him and look at him. He longs for his feelings to be reciprocated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sometimes I get a feeling,</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Deep in my bones</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Sometimes I get a feeling,</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Won't leave me alone</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Sometimes I get a feeling,</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Deep in, side</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He feels at peace when he's with you. Happy, calm, whole, loved. The feeling overwhelms him at times and this is one of those times. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's unaware of the single tear that begins to fall, but you're not. You wiped it away ever so gently before leaning in closer and placing a light kiss on the freshly cleaned wound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn't open his eyes but closes them tighter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You run your palm along his jaw as he leans into your touch. You tentatively press your lips to his hoping he'll begin to feel the love you have for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It's such a feeling that my love I can't hide</span>
  </em>
  <em></em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  
  <em>
    <span>She brings me love, love, I know it's all that I need.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em></em>
  <span>She brings me love, love, I know it's all that I need.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>